


Lyme disease and the issues it brings

by Thewardenlover



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Disease, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Problems, Sickness, lyme disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewardenlover/pseuds/Thewardenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has to deal with lyme disease that he somehow got regardless of never actually entering the whispering forest. Carlos cheers him up on most days, but soon his condition gets quite out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday: October 3rd, 2012

Wednesday: October 3rd, 2012

Condition: Moderate, only minor supervision is required. Patient is fine to sleep on their own at night. Heart monitor is not necessary but is highly recommended.  
Extra notes on condition: NA  
Checked in at: 12:35 pm on Tuesday October 2nd 2012.  
Diagnosis: Moderate Lyme disease.  
Administered medication (if any): doxycycline.  
Amount of dosage a day: 200 mg daily.  
Estimated time until release: 7 to 10 days. 

 

Carlos looked over the administration notice while seating himself on the foot of Cecil's bed. “So you really weren't joking when you mentioned having Lyme disease on your show.” he mumbled quietly, handing the paper back to his boyfriend.  
“Well no of course not, but it sure wasn't as much of a problem back them” Cecil explained. “Not that it's much of a problem now I mean.” He added, noticing Carlos's expression turn to one of worry. He sighed and hugged the other. “I'm fine...” He mumbled into the scientists chest.  
Carlos sighed with a very small hint of relief in the fact that the others personality had not changed in the least bit. “They said they might let me out a few days early if it looks good enough to do so.” Cecil purred, nuzzling Carlos's chest with a smile. “Well the I hope that it does. I know you don't like hospitals much.” Carlos said, pulling the other off of him, mostly so that he could breath.  
Cecil was about to comment on that remark, but was cut off by one of the nurses stepping in and informing the two that visiting hours were over and that he really needed to get some rest if he wanted to overcome this thing. Carlos left with a kiss goodbye and Cecil took his medication before finally getting to sleep.

The following week was generally the same thing every day. Carlos stayed with Cecil within the visiting hours, talking to him and occasionally fitting in a whole make out session as long as doctors or nurses weren't in the room. Every day Cecil was sure to inform Carlos that his condition was in fact getting better and that there was nothing to fear with this. Though none of that was exactly true


	2. Shit gets out of hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit really gets out of hand

Sunday: October 7th 2012

Condition: Critical.  
Extra notes on condition: Vivid hallucinations and seizures. Prolonged consciousness is not recommended. Anesthetics are required every 2-3 hours as self harm is a huge risk factor. It has occurred and will continue to. Patient requires constant supervision.  
Checked in at: 12:35 pm on Tuesday October 2nd 2012.  
Diagnosis: Neuropsychiatric Lyme Disease.  
Administered medication (if any): doxycycline.  
Amount of dosage a day: 300 mg daily.  
Estimated time until release: unknown

 

Carlos quietly sat in the main office, waiting for the nurse to return with any new information. It had been gradually getting worse and worse over the course of a few days. He was even present to see the man snap right before his own eyes. He just stop paying attention to the other male in the room before passing out right there. After the heart monitor when flat, Carlos was quick to rush out of the room and get any nurses and doctors that he could.   
He was told to leave the room as they did their best work that they could. Evidently while he was away, the poo radio host started having massive fits, which (thank the stars) he wasn't conscious for. Though he of course still preferred that it didn't happen in the first place.  
The scientist continued silently sitting in the office. Though while he was silent on the outside, a whole world of thoughts were racing through his head. Why wasn't Cecil actually getting better? How did he even get this disease in the first place? But mostly he wondered why he felt so damned useless. He was a scientist for crying out loud! Surly he could get in there, nab a blood sample and work day and night until he was able to figure out what exactly was going on here! Of course... The flaw in that plan was Night Vale doesn't abide by the rules of common sense and physics. Whatever internal battle his boyfriend was going through was 100% beyond either of their control and he had to accept that. Night Vale ISN'T kind or forgiving. And if it's here to claim another life... Who's here to stop it?  
The nurse walked back into the room, breaking up Carlos's debate on everything. She could sense the uneasiness that the other was experiencing, as it occupied the whole room. “You can see him now... He's not awake but, I know how much it means for you to see him at all.” She said, finally breaking the silence. Carlos quietly agreed before allowing her to lead him back to Cecil's room.  
The radio host looked incredibly peaceful, especially when put into perspective on what had happened only a few hours before hand. No doubt they pumped him full of drugs to get him this way.  
Carlos, still silent, walked over to him, letting out a quiet sigh while stroking the others hair. Whatever he's done in his life, he sure didn't deserve this. “Whatever I can do to help, please tell me.” Carlos finally uttered, looking at the nurse with soft eyes. “We'll let you know when anything comes up. We need to save him just as much as you do. You don't know what Night Vale is like without him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah? Thanks for reading! If you liked this leave a kudos or even a comment! Either are really appreciated!


	3. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocking conclusion!! :ooooo

Wensday: October 23th 2012  
Condition: Critical.  
Extra notes on condition: Patient has gone full comatose. Patient requires constant supervision.  
Checked in at: 12:35 pm on Tuesday October 2nd 2012.  
Diagnosis: Neuropsychiatric Lyme Disease.  
Administered medication (if any): No longer necessary  
Amount of dosage a day:   
Estimated time until release: unlikely

 

Carlos drove back to the hospital. This whole month was easily the worst of his life. How everything managed to get this bad was beyond him, but Night Vale did mange to give him a fair share of surprises almost every day, weather it be bad or good.   
As he exited his car, a seemingly random bolt of lightning struck a near four inches away from him. He looked to the sky in shock, the sky looked relativity clear the whole drive over here, but somehow out of the blue and entire storm had materialized.   
Clearly Night Vale itself wasn't too happy about the situation either. "I'm not ecstatic about this either!" the scientist barked at the sky. "But you have to deal with it too!"   
a loud roar of thunder was heard, followed by two more strikes of lightning. "You think you're the only one affected by this?!" he shouted back in anger "You think you love him too?! If that was true you wouldn't have done this to him!" He ended, making a mad dash to the hospital doors in an attempt to avoid the random lightning strikes that were coming down like rain.  
He just barely made it to the building unscathed, though he did achieve it.  
"Ah, there's a familiar face, hello Carlos. I'm assuming you know where to go from here." The desk clerk said in a cheery attitude regardless the horribly gloomy situation and weather. "Yes, thank you." was ll Carlos could manage to say before leaving to his boyfriend's room.   
Of course accompanied by a nurse, he lay motionless. “Oh Cecil...” He muttered sadly to the comatose radio host. “The other doctors are recommending we... How you'd say 'pull the plug'” the nurse said with a frown. “I wouldn't dare any time soon... But it is something to keep in mind. The situation only seems to be looking down.” she added with a frown. “But- you wont any time soon right?” Carlos asked, horribly panicked. “of course not, Carlos... It's just... Something to think about.”  
The storm continued to roar outside, lightning striking near the parking lot every few seconds.  
Carlos sat on the foot of Cecil's bed letting his hands play with one of the others. The only thing disrupting the silence of the hospital room was the other man's heart monitor, beeping at a slow yet steady pace.   
Suddenly one specific clash of lightning lit of the room, seconds before everything else went black.   
The lights flicked off and the previously steady heart monitor was silent.  
The electricity was gone.

*  
*  
*

“Carlos? Sir? Are you alright sir?” The nurse asked, trying to find a flash light to illuminate the suddenly dark room. Yet shortly the window was opened, a feeling of rage filled the air. “Are you happy now?!” The scientists shouted out the window, his tear struck face was light up by the constant lightning. “He's gone!! He's gone because of you!! Is that what your plan was all along?! Take the most innocent person from this horrible place and- and rip them away from who he matters most to?!” He continued shouting, fury filling his voice.  
“Sir?” The nurse said, attempting to get him to stop as this clearly was not helping the situation.  
“Well if you're going to take him- Then... Then strike me down too!! Because I don't want to be here if you're going to steal him away!!”  
The storm roared extra loud and the room was once again filled with a bright light.  
*  
*  
*

 

The next thing Carlos could recall seeing the nurse and another set of eyes giving him the most confused look.   
Another...  
“Cecil?” he muttered, tears still riding down his face. The other male, who was not sitting up in the bed slowly nodded his head, his confused expression slowly turning to a small smile. “I-” The scientists was speechless, but his actions did the talking for him. He took long strides to get to the triclops, wrapping him in the tightest embrace he could manage. “I thought I lost you...” He managed to utter between sobs.   
“Did you really mean all you said?”  
“I- of course I did.” Carlos said, looking eyes with the other. “How could I not?”  
The two didn't need anymore green lights to do what came next, which was to lock lips with each other tighter than either of them had recalled in the past, or the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the maybe-entirely-predictable ending to nthis ridiculous fanfiction. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but school happened and so did procrastination. If you liked it, please leave a comment or so kudos, they really mean a lot and result in tons of motivation for future fics!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter is short and to be honest, most of them probably will be. It wont be a long fic either so don't worry about waiting forever for updates. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Believe me they will not go unnoticed


End file.
